


A Heated Exchange

by 14CookiesGone



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Making Out, mentions the cycle of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14CookiesGone/pseuds/14CookiesGone
Summary: Zagreus took one look at Hypnos and asked "is anybody going to push that guy up agianst a wall and make out with him or do I have to do it?" and then not wait for a response.
Relationships: Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 214





	A Heated Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Now with art by the wonderful [Cary](https://twitter.com/ItsCaryAthAgain)
> 
> See the end for the piece!

Zagreus stepped out of the Pool of Styx, the blood running off him as he collected his thoughts. He was pissed off - killed by a Numbskull of all things. He was the current reigning champion of Elysium, and used to being slain at the hand of his father outside of the Temple of Styx. To die by something so… so… insignificant was hard for him to swallow. He could already hear the mocking tone of his father ringing in his ears, and was hoping to slink past the desk unnoticed. What he hadn’t accounted for in his temper was the ever present Hypnos and his list, keeping watch over the shades who milled about in the hallway. 

“ _ Hooh, _ looks like one of those little Numbskulls took a big old bite right out of you back there, I guess they got you, huh? Maybe if you weren’t quite so tasty, they’d leave you alone! And so would I!” Zagreus could feel his temper rising at how Hypnos was able to make light of such a situation, when he processed the second part of what had actually been said.

“It sounds like you also want to take a bite out of me?” Zagreus growled, stepping into Hypnos’ spac. He took great pleasure in the fact that Hypnos actually gulped and took a step back, his eyes glued to the predatory expression that graced Zagreus’ features. 

Hypnos giggled nervously, “haha, well, what can I say? Those Numbskulls have taste!” Zagreus took another step forward and crowded Hypnos until his back was pressed against the cool tile of the wall. 

“I could even do you one better,” Zagreus said darkly. “I could take a bite out of you.” The residual anger he had felt when he resurfaced in the pool had bubbled quickly into something else, something closer to desire, now that he had cut off any escape route that Hypnos could have taken. 

“ _ Zag, _ ” Hypnos breathed, his eyes flitting across the expression of the man in front of him. Zagreus couldn’t believe how easily affected Hypnos was, and he used it to his advantage, especially when Hypnos raised his hands as if to - well Zagreus didn’t give them a chance to hit their mark, as he caught a hold of them, before holding both of Hypnos’ wrists together in one hand above his head. The gesture made Hypnos’ breathing catch in his throat. 

“Would you like that, Hypnos?” Zagreus asked, lowering his head to say the words directly into Hypnos’ ear. “Would you like it if I took a bite out of you?” Zagreus felt his lips brush against the shell of the other man’s ear as he spoke, and he could feel Hypnos nearly melt at the barely there touch. 

“Zag please,” Hypnos practically begged, and it was all the encouragement needed for Zagreus to drop his head a fraction lower and press his lips against Hypnos’ pulse point. He could feel the increase in heartbeat and heard the sharp inhale of breath. Zagreus ghosted his lips over the skin once, twice, three times more, the touch gentle and smooth as silk, before he bit down at the junction of where Hypnos’ neck met his shoulder, teeth clamped on soft skin. Hypnos yelped at the sensation, tensing up in surprise before sighing as Zagreus sucked on the skin and soothed it with his tongue. Zagreus repeated the action a few more times, and he could feel Hypnos struggling slightly to free his hands. Zagreus allowed the movement for a moment, before tightening his grip and pushing them hard against the wall once more. 

“Where do you think you’re going, Hypnos?” Zagreus asked, lifting his head and looking at the dazed expression on the other man’s face. 

“Want to touch you,” Hypnos responded breathily, sounding as if he had just been running, rather than ravaged. Zagreus raised his free hand to cup Hypnos’ cheek gently. He brushed his thumb lightly over the blush, and Hypnos sighed, his eyelids fluttering closed. 

“I guess I could allow that,” Zagres replied, loosening his grip and allowing Hypnos the use of his hands back. Hypnos took advantage of his freedom immediately, and buried his hands into Zagreus’ hair, pulling the silken strands, causing Zag to groan, before bending to capture Hypnos’ lips with his own. The kiss started gently, but with the combination of Hypnos’ hands in his hair, and the thought of teeth at his lips made Zagreus deepen the kiss, wrapping one arm around Hypnos, and his other hand bury itself in the fluffy white curls. True to his words, Hypnos bit at Zagreus’ lips as they kissed, and the gasp it elicited from Zagreus allowed Hyponos to take control of the searing kiss, if only momentarily. 

All of Zagreus’ residual anger about being slain by something so inconsequential had been dispersed, his only thoughts now the taste of the man in front of him. So lost to the sensation that he was, it was only the sound of Hades’ booming voice down the hall that made Zagreus jump back as if burnt. As he tried to get his breath back, Zagreus regarded the man in front of him. Hypnos looked wrecked, his fair complexion flushed, his lips bitten and swollen, and his curls more unruly than ever. Zagreus cleared his throat and raised a hand to adjust the ever present sleep mask whose only purpose seemed to be taming Hypnos’ hair. Zagreus knew that he couldn’t look that well put together either, if the way that Hypnos attempted to flatten his hair was anything to go by. Catching sight of the bruises that adorned Hypnos’ neck, Zagreus smirked and gently brushed them with his fingertips.

“Any more advice for me?” Zagreus asked, his voice low, causing Hypnos to shiver slightly. 

“I’ll only greet you like that again if you actually bring me that autograph I’m practically begging you for,” Hypnos joked, clearly recovering quicker than Zagreus had anticipated. 

“Austerius’ autograph in exchange for another one of those kisses?” Zagreus asked with a chuckle, shaking his head almost in disbelief. “You got it.” 

Hypnos laughed with him, stretching up to kiss Zagreus gently on the cheek. “I’ll be waiting,” he said, before giving Zagreus a push on the chest. Zagreus stepped back willingly. “And I’ll know if you get there!” Zagreus smiled and turned to walk away towards his room, and the entrance to Tartarus below.

And if he asked Austerius to kill him straight after receiving the slip of parchment containing the signature, then that was nobody’s business but his own. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It's a travesty that you can't romance Hypnos in the game, but you can his brother, so I guess I'm writing the content I want to see.  
> All mistakes are my own, I did not get this beta read. 
> 
> Hit me up on twitter if you want to see exactly HOW much I love this pairing [@14CookiesGone](https://twitter.com/14CookiesGone)


End file.
